Enchanted
by itsnickyyall
Summary: Quinn is an average girl, excited about beginning her Junior year at her dream performing arts school after seeing the school's team perform in her hometown. And what a pleasant surprise she gets when she gets to her dorm and finds that her new roommate is also the captain of said team...
1. Chapter 1

_This is it, _thought Quinn as she stood in the middle of her room, looking around at her now empty room. Today was the day she went out to her new Performing Arts boarding school in Los Angeles, California. Was she excited? Hell yeah. She had wanted to attend this school since she first saw their team perform at a competition in her hometown of Oakland, California. She heard her mother call her from downstairs and shouted that she'd be right down. She took one deep breath in and nodded with a faint smile, "You can do this."

The car ride to the airport was too much for Quinn's amusement, her mother kept repeating the same rules over and over again. No sneaking around with boys. Do your homework. No sneaking around with boys. Make sure you keep a healthy diet. No sneaking around with boys. Call her every day to make sure everything's going alright. No sneaking around with boys.

"Mom," she waved one hand to stop her from talking, "you already told me all of this before you said I could go, you don't have to keep going." She said annoyed.

Judy sighed and frowned slightly, "I'm sorry sweetie, I just wasn't expecting to have you leave home for another two years." She said.

Quinn glanced at her mother, almost apolitically, "I know, but you're going to be fine. I'm going to be fine." She said and nodded affirmatively.

Her mother just glanced at her once and sighed, keeping her eyes locked on the road, "Just no sneaking around with boys." She repeated once more and Quinn rolled her eyes.

* * *

After a horrible plane ride, almost losing her luggage in the airport and spending over an hour to get a damn taxi, Quinn made it to the school of her dreams. "Los Angeles School of the Arts" she said to herself with a smile.

She glanced down at the papers she had received in the mail a few days back with details about her dorm and school schedule and after much searching she found her building and eventually her room.

The door was already open and she walked in with her bags, glancing around and noticing a few bags on a bed. Quinn walked to the opposite bed and set her things down, admiring the part of the room that already had shelves filled with albums, dvds and trophies. She admired the amount of awards this girl had won, definitely more than Quinn had ever won.

"Excuse me, but who are you and what are you doing in my room?" asked a female voice from the doorway.

Quinn jumped a bit and turned around to see a short, brunette standing by the doorway with her arms crossed. She immediately recognized the girl; she was the lead in the team that inspired Quinn to come here. She smiled shyly and offered her a hand, "I'm Quinn. Quinn Fabray, I'm your new roommate."

The girl furrowed her brows and looked at Quinn, "Nobody told me I had a new roommate this year." She said, "do you have any prove of this, Quinn Fabray?" she asked.

Quinn bit her lip and took her hand back, then handed the girl the paper, "Says so right there. Edmund building, room 36C." she said and looked down awkwardly.

The girl's expression softened and she handed Quinn the paper back, "Very well then," she said and smiled softly, offering her hand, "My name is Rachel Berry, though you probably already know that." She said.

And she did, but Quinn wasn't about to admit that, making her look like a stalker. She looked up with a shy smile and shook Rachel's hand, "I'm Quinn."

Rachel shook her hand back and nodded, "I know."

Quinn furrowed her brows, "How?" she asked.

"You just told me." She giggled.

Quinn blushed lightly and shook her head, "Right, sorry I just had a long flight and my brain's not functioning properly right now." She chuckled nervously.

"Flight? So, you're not from around the area?" asked Rachel as she walked across the room and sat on her bed.

She shook her head, "I'm from San Fransisco," she smiled.

Rachel raised her brows, "You came all the way from San Fransisco for school?" she asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, I saw the school's team at a competition and just fell in love; I wanted to be here so bad I kept begging my mom until she finally said yes." She grinned.

Rachel gasped and smiled brightly, "I'm on the team! I'm actually the team co-captain, along with Finn; he's the tall one that has two left feet." She said.

Quinn giggled softly and sat on her own bed, "Yeah I think I remember him…" of course she remembered him; He got to dance and sing with the girl sitting in front of her, Quinn was envious of the boy throughout their whole performance.

"So, Quinn Fabray, if you begged your mother to let you come here after seeing just one performance, I assume you planning on joining the team?" she asked.

Quinn shrugged then nodded, "Yeah, I'd like to, I mean – if you're holding auditions this year, if you're not then I'm still excited just to be here."

Rachel looked at Quinn, like she was studying then nodded, "Of course we're holding auditions, half of the team graduated last year and we need more people, hopefully you get in! What is it that you do exactly? You look fit, like a dancer? Are you a dancer?" she asked.

Quinn glanced down at herself and nodded, "I am, actually. But I can also sing a little – not as amazing as you of course but I'm good." She said.

Rachel grinned widely, "Nice save there." She said and laughed softly, "Well I can't guarantee you'll get on the team, considering almost the whole school will be auditioning, but I can guarantee you'll love it here, I mean look at you! You got lucky enough to have me as a roommate, though some people say I'm annoying and loud...I apologize in advance if my actions drive you into a mental facility." She said with a frown.

She smiled in amusement, "I'm sure they're just jealous they're not as talented as you…" she said.

Rachel immediately smiled brightly, "I have a feeling we're going to be great friends, Quinn Fabray." She stated.

She giggled, "Just call me Quinn and I can guarantee _you _that."

*****REVIEW*****


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow story alerts, wow reviews, wow just WOW. Didn't expect any of that so thank you! This is my first story ever so I highly appreciate it all! 3**

She was panting, sweating and her body ached like crazy. It was Friday afternoon of her first week at this school and Quinn couldn't believe how tired she was, and even with that she wanted to keep going. She came to the conclusion that she had gone crazy for wanting more but was shaken out of her thoughts when she bumped into somebody on her way back to her dorm.

She gasped, dropping her water bottle and shook her head, not looking at the person, "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking!" she said and knelt down to help the person pick their things up.

He chuckled and helped her out, "Hey – it's fine…" he said and handed her the water bottle while she handed him his things.

She ducked her head, mumbling a 'thanks' as she took her water bottle and began walking away, only to be stopped when the boy said 'wait'. She turned around, "What?" she asked confused.

He walked over to her, "I haven't seen you around here before, you new?" he asked, throwing his bag over his shoulders.

She nodded, "Yeah, junior."

He grinned, "Cool. I'm Sam" she offered a hand.

She shook his hand and smiled shyly, "Quinn."

"Cool name," he nodded and put his hands in his pockets.

She pressed her lips together and nodded, "Yeah, well I should go." She said and turned around again.

"Wait up," he said and walked with her, "what's the rush?" he asked with a light chuckle.

"I have to be somewhere" she shrugged, still walking.

"Oh, a date?" he asked.

She furrowed her brows slightly, why was she even speaking to him? "No…" she answered.

"Well, then I don't want to be so forward but it's not every day I bump into a girl like you, so if whatever it is you'll be doing doesn't work out, a couple of friends and I are having a party to start the year off and –"

She sighed, "I don't mean to sound rude or anything but I already am busy for the night, maybe some other time."

He nodded and smiled a little, "Right well, okay then. I guess I'll see you around?" he sounded almost hopeful.

She nodded, "Yeah, it was nice meeting you." She said and turned, walking off in the direction of her dorm.

In reality Quinn didn't have any plans for the night, she was just tired and couldn't wait to reach her bed and sleep until Monday morning.

* * *

She brought out her key and unlocked her door, walking into the door to see Rachel doing her makeup.

Rachel looked up and smiled, "Oh, good you're here!" she said.

Quinn smiled back and plopped on the bed, "Going somewhere?"

"Didn't you hear?" she asked, glancing at Quinn.

"Hear what?" she asked from her spot on the bed, not moving at all.

"The party? It's all anyone's been talking about this week." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "The boys from the team throw this party every year to welcome new students and just to have a good time and relieve the stress of the first week." She explained while walking to the closet and pulling out her shoes. "It's the best place to meet everyone and make a name for yourself, there's karaoke, dancing, and you need to go!" she said looking at Quinn and nodding.

Quinn sat up and looked at her, "I'm not much of a party girl" she said shaking her head and scrunched her nose. She wondered if this was the party that boy Sam was talking about before.

Rachel chuckled, "Neither am I believe me. But I still suggest you go, that is if you really want to make the team. Everyone will be there, and every member has a say in who gets in and who doesn't. So go, make a good impression" she said and smiled, "plus, I have to show off my new roommate!"

She giggled and sighed, contemplating whether to go or not.

"Come on! It'll be fun, I'll even introduce you to everyone myself" she said and walked over to Quinn, taking her hand and squeezing it.

She looked at her hand and sighed deeply; "Alright, I'll go" she said and smiled then stood up to look for something to wear.

Rachel squealed and clapped her hands together once, "Perfect" she said.

* * *

Quinn looked at herself in the mirror and glanced at Rachel over her shoulder, "How do I look? I'm not too overdressed, right?" she asked and looked at herself again.

Rachel walked over and looked at Quinn through the mirror then shook her head, "You look very pretty" smiles softly.

Quinn was wearing a pair of jeans with a white blouse and a jacket that sort of completed her outfit. She thought of wearing a dress but then thought of what Rachel said about having to impress everyone there to have a bigger chance of getting into the team.

She couldn't help but blush lightly then nod, "Alright then, let's go before I change my mind." She said jokingly.

Rachel scoffed, "Even if you did, I'd make you go. Even if I had to drag you there" she said and nudged her.

Quinn turned and rolled her eyes playfully, "You couldn't, I'm bigger than you." She said and stuck her tongue out.

She huffed playfully, "Don't test me, Quinn. I can be quite dangerous and wild, you wouldn't even see it coming!" she shrugged.

Rolls her eyes playfully and laughs, "Whatever you say, Rachel."

"Exactly." She smiled proudly, clearly not noticing the sarcasm in Quinn's words, "now let's go! I don't want to miss the karaoke!" she grabbed her hand and pulled Quinn out of the room.

****Review :)****


End file.
